The present invention relates to the field of copiers and scanners, and is particularly useful for digital electrographic machines.
In sheet path assemblies consisting of mating assemblies which open on a pivot and close on two points, it is often difficult for the mating assemblies to close properly due to the tolerances in the manufacturing process. It is common to allow the assemblies a degree of rotational freedom about an axis parallel to the sheet path, so that they can close fully. This is referred to as being torsionally weak. In some cases, allowing the assembly to be torsionally weak is not desirable from a functional as well as a customer perception standpoint.
A sheet path assembly is desired which will close fully in spite of the tolerances in the manufacturing process, but will not be torsionally weak during operation.
According to a aspect of the invention, a sheet path assembly is provided comprising a sheet path component that is torsionally weak about an axis, a mating component that contacts the sheet path component, wherein the sheet path component is pivotally attached to the mating component, and a stiffening member mounted on the sheet path component in a manner that torsionally stiffens the sheet path component about the axis in conformance with the mating component.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a method of assembling a sheet path assembly is provided comprising pivotally mounting a sheet path component that is torsionally weak about an axis to a mating component, closing the sheet path component onto the mating component, such that the sheet path component contacts and conforms to the mating component; and locking the sheet path component in conformance with the mating component with a stiffening member that torsionally stiffens the sheet path component about the axis.
According to a still further aspect of the invention, a sheet path assembly is provided comprising a torsionally weak turnover component having an input end and an opposing output end, and having a longitudinal end one and an opposing longitudinal end two, wherein the torsionally weak turnover component is torsionally weak about the turnover component""s torsionally weak axis, wherein the torsionally weak axis is an axis from the input end to the output end and centered between the turnover component""s longitudinal end one and longitudinal end two a mating component with a turnover component mounting point, wherein the torsionally weak turnover component input end is pivotally attached to the mating component at the turnover component mounting point, and a stiffening member mounted on the torsionally weak turnover component such that when the stiffening member is engaged, the torsionally weak turnover component becomes torsionally stiff about the torsionally weak axis.